


Oh captain, My captain

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward morning after, Captain kink, Costume Party, Embarrassed Reader, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Teasing, steve has a crush, the reader is dressed as a uso showgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: could you please write one where it starts off at one of Tony's Halloween parties, and the reader dresses up as a uso dancer, Steve has a crush on the reader for awhile now and this is just the cherry on the Sunday, anyways, idk where to take it from there, so I'm gonna leave it in ur hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh captain, My captain

 

I got my bag and phone as exited my room. I was going to buy a costume for Tony's Halloween party and Natasha texted me that she was already at the store.

"Oh sorry" I apologized as I bumped into someone. "Oh hey Steve I didn't see you there" I smiled at the super soldier.

"Oh it's ok don't worry about it. Where are you going in a hurry" he asked as we started walking.

"The costume store, I'm going to buy a costume for Tony's party tonight. Are you going?"

"Yes I am"

"Are you going to dress up?" I asked as we stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.

"I think I'm just going to wear my old army uniform" Steve replied as the doors opened and we stepped into the lobby.

"Well I'll see you then" I started to leave but turned to face him. "You better save me a dance Steve" I winked at him before exiting the building but not before seeing him blush.

*Steve's pov*

Oh god she's going to be the death of me. I wasn't even going to come down to the lobby, I just wanted to spend time with her. I got back in the elevator and made my way back up to the living room area in the tower.

"Hey punk what's got you in a good mood" Bucky's voice came from the bar area.

"He probably ran into y/n" Clint's voice came behind me. "And don't try and deny it, you alway have this stupid grin whenever you talk to her" Clint continued as sat at the bar with Bucky.

"No I don't" I snapped back

"Yes you do" they responded at the same time

"Alright maybe I did talk to her"

"What you talk about?" Clint asked

"If I was going to the party, I said yes and y/n said she wanted me to save a dance for her"

"Dude that means she likes you" Bucky smirked before I turned around and left the scene. I didn't want to get my hopes up if she really didn't like me as more than a friend.

*time skip y/n pov*

"Hey guys" I finally spotted people I knew at the party. Bucky and Sam were grinning while Steve looked shocked.

"Don't you look stunning y/n" Bucky was the first to get up and hugged me. I was dressed up as one of the USO girls from Bucky and Steve's era.

"She always looks stunning" Sam added before he hugged me as well

"Thank you guys" i pulled away and looked at Steve. "Hey Steve where's my hug" I asked making him stand up immediately.

"I'm sorry" he apologized before he hugged me. Quite awkwardly I might add.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Oh and Steve" I looked at him. "You promised to save a dance for me, so when I get back we're going to dance"

"Ok" I smiled at him while walking to the bar where Natasha was.

"You look gorgeous y/n" Natasha complemented me as she was already making me a drink.

"Thanks, you know how much I hesitated buying it. But I feel very confident in it" I looked down at my costume.

"And you and Steve look like a cute couple. Him in his old uniform and you as his showgirl. Maybe tonight's the night he'll finally get the guts to tell you how he feels"

"What? Steve has feelings for me?"

"Wait you didn't know" Natasha tried not to laugh. "Oh my gosh you're serious. Y/n oh my gosh he's so in love with you"

"I didn't know, oh god is that why he blushed when I told him I want him to save a dance for me" my eyes widened

"Oh my gosh you flirted with him without realizing it" Natasha started laughing. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"Yeah I mean who wouldn't the man is gorgeous" I bit back a smile

"Then just go for it y/n. I can assure you he 100% likes you" I chugged my drink before I made you way back to Steve.

"Are you ready for our dance Steve?" I asked as I tapped his shoulder.

"Y-y-y-yeah I am" I got ahold of his hand and headed towards the dance floor. I could tell Steve wasn't familiar with how people dance now. "Here follow me" I pulled him close and started moving against him. After a few minutes of Steve accidentally stepping on my feet he finally got the hang of it. Even placing his hands on my lower back.

"I'm having a great time" Steve shouted so I could hear him.

"Me too" I replied as I turned around and started press my ass against Steve. I got ahold of his hands and wrapped them around my body as I let my head fall back into his shoulders. I could feel Steve's cock poking my back so turned around to face him. "Are you ok" I smiled already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry you just look so gorgeous dressed like this and the way we're dancing" Steve tried to explain. I got grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close.

"It's ok Steve I don't mind" I replied into his ear, pressing my boobs against his chest. "Do you want to get out of here" I added on before I looked into his eyes. He was stunned by the question but nodded yes before taking my hand and guiding us away from the party. Once we were down the hall and away from everyone I got ahold of Steve's uniform and pulled him into a kiss. His hands were on my lower back and pushed me against a wall. "Bedroom?"

"Yes" he responded before he lifted me up and made his way to his room. Once inside I helped him out of his uniform he started to remove mine. "Gorgeous" he kissed me again as we started going toward the bed. I sighed against his lips once my back hit the mattress.

"Steve you don't have to do that" I whimpered when he started playing with my clit.

"Are you sure"

"Yes, I just want you inside me already captain" he lined himself up and pushed himself inside me. "Mmm yes" I closed my eyes

"Ahh you're tighter than I imagined" I felt Steve's breath against my neck as he started to move.

"You've imagined us having sex?" I asked as rolled my hips.

"Yes but I'm loving the real thing" Steve started to move faster.

"Oh captain" I moaned he brought both of my legs over his shoulder and started fucking me much faster than before.

"I love it when you call me captain" kissed me before bringing one of his hands down to my clit and started playing with it. The sound of our bodies slapping together was turning me on even more.

"If you keep doing that I'm not going to last long"

"That's the point" he grunted "cum for me"

"CAPTAIN" I shouted as I pulled on his hair and arched my back as I hit my orgasm.

"Good girl" Steve didn't slow down his pace. "Ahh fuck" he cursed before I felt him cum inside me, fucking us through our orgasm. I let go of his hair once I had come down from my orgasm and a few minutes later Steve pulled out.

"I have a question for you" Steve turned and faced me as I was trying to catch my breath. "Do you have a captain kink. You kept calling me captain while we were doing it"

"Yeah I guess I do" I admitted "I have other kinks as well, you're just going to have to find out" I teased as we drifted off to sleep.

*the next day*

"Morning" I heard Steve's voice as I woke up.

"Morning" I kissed him

"Want to get breakfast, there's this place a few blocks away that serve the best breakfast" Steve started tracing patterns on my arm.

"Sure I just have to go change" I got out of his bed and put on my costume. "I'll meet you in the living room" I gave him one last kiss before heading off to my room to change.

"Are you ready to-"

"Oh captain" Tony faked moan as I entered the living room

"Oh captain my captain" Clint mocked. Everyone started laughing except for Steve who was starting to turn red.

"Oh god" I hid my face.

"I didn't know you were a screamer in bed y/n" Tony raised his eyebrows. "Seriously I walked by capsicle room last night and I heard you shouting captain"

"Steve are you ready to go" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah let's go" we held hands as we left the room. "I'm sorry about what happened back there"

"It's ok Tony's an ass, are you ready to go eat"

"definitely" he kissed my cheek as we stepped out into the city.


End file.
